Ninth Nin - Shinobi Rescue Mission!
Rekka AyanoNinth Nin - Shinobi Rescue Mission! is the ninth episode of ''Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi''. ''This episode is second of two-parts, alongside the previous episode. This also features the full debut of the forced Nin-Ju transformation, as well as the proper debut of the Yami Nin-Ju, after initially being introduced in the seventh episode. Plot At the Konjo Group offices, Isamichi files some of the remaining paperwork he had on the desk when he sees several letters of resignation piled up on his table. He then recalls being slapped at the face by a Konjo Group employee that morning. As it turns out, Rentaro revealed his entire scapegoat plan to the rest of the workers, effectively losing their trust in him and the company. As more employees air their grievances, Isamichi simply bows in front of them, apologizing, but the same employee slaps him again, before tossing her ID to his feet, saying that at the end of the day, the Konjo Group is still as untrustworthy as ever, with their Vice-CEO being the same as his corrupt father. Isamichi angrily clears out his desk and starts throwing stuff down, only for Johnny to enter and see him in the middle of his fit. When Isamichi finally calms down, Johnny breaks to him that Iroha went along with the police officer to save the other employee. This surprises Isamichi and rashly tries to follow, but Johnny pulls him back, saying that he can also help him, but just he also needs to know about the Niji no Hebi's location. At the location itself, Rentaro, Iroha, and Rekka ready themselves as the sun sets. The three immediately storm the premises, with Rentaro’s traps working to their advantage. The three easily infiltrate their base, defeating many Dustards along the way, before being split up. Rekka arrives at an unknown place where she finds many young men and women being experimented on. She defeats most of the Dustards there and frees the hostages inside. However, the Yaminin suddenly appears, angry that she found their hideout. He tries to explain his elaborate plan, but Rekka cuts him off by throwing a shuriken at him, saying that she doesn't care about his plan, he’ll pay for using innocent people as pawns regardless. Amused, the Yaminin boastfully transforms into his ninja form and tries to attack Rekka, who in turn, pulls out her Hyoutan to transform into Kamen Rider Kurenai to fight, surprising the dark ninja. Meanwhile, Iroha enters a separate room where she finds more captives locked in cages. She frees most of them but a slew of Dustards drop down and try to attack her. She holds her own for a moment but protecting the hostages while fighting made things difficult for her. Luckily, Kamen Rider Hattari also drops in and destroys the remaining ninja henchmen. Hattari asks if Iroha is okay, but she asks him to help her with evacuating the other people as a priority. Finally, Rentaro enters a chamber, where he sees Akane chained up with contraptions attached to her. He frees Akane and tries to wake her up, but as night falls and the red moon shows up, Rentaro and the rest notice a red aura surround the area. Suddenly, Akane screams in agony and red waters pour out of her body, surprising Rentaro as she suddenly transforms into a Black Nin-Ju with Crimson markings. The Nin-Ju starts to aggressively attack Rentaro, forcing him to transform into Kamen Rider Shinobi, though he couldn’t attack his friend and is forced on the defensive. The Nin-Ju increasingly gets angry and overwhelms Shinobi, attacking and tossing him to the ground. Gamano urges Shinobi to fight back, but he hesitates, resulting in the Nin-Ju tossing him back to a wall. Suddenly, Johnny arrives and chastises Shinobi for getting beaten. He then says that he won’t be able to hide this monster from him this time, transforming into Kamen Rider Bakugo and attacking the Nin-Ju. As Kurenai and the Yaminin continue their fight, the latter senses and gloat that his experiments finally bore fruit, before pulling out a self-destruct switch. However, Hayase arrives and shoots the trigger out of the Yaminin’s hands as the rest of the police force raid the premises. The police aid the rest of the hostages out of the hideout, while the rest engage with the rest of the Dustards. A group of a Ninja SWAT team also surround the Yaminin, but before they could apprehend him, the Black Nin-Ju breaks through the walls and rampages in the area, letting the terrorist leader press another switch, dispersing the Dustards into smoke, before escaping. Bakugo follows the Nin-Ju and tries to fight it off, though the beast initially overwhelms him. Shinobi tries to stop Bakugo but he pushes him aside before landing a decisive blow on the Nin-Ju. Finally, he’s able to turn the tides with the beast and overpowers it, before hitting it with two consecutive Solid Ninpo Rider Punches, forcing its belt to blink and water pouring out of its body. Hattari also arrives with Iroha, redirecting the rest of the police to the rest of the victims, but they see Bakugo continue attacking the Nin-Ju despite its light already blinking. Shinobi once again tries to stop him but Bakugo continues to push him aside as he lands another hit to the Nin-Ju; the beast dropping to the ground. This forces Rekka to de-transform and tries to push Bakugo back. Hattari performs the Sanzu Secret Arts Technique on the beaten Nin-Ju, shocking them when Akane is revealed to be its host. Shinobi pushes Hattari aside to check on Akane, seeing multiple bruises and blood coming out of her mouth. Shinobi cradles her for a moment before placing her down, while Rekka explains the Sealing Technique to Bakugo, saying that they are not defeating the Nin-Ju or hiding them, but saving the people inside of them. Suddenly, Shinobi stands up and asks Bakugo if he really wanted him to fight seriously. When a confused Bakugo asks what he meant, Shinobi simply says “So be it…” as he charges at Bakugo and viciously attacks him from all sides. Hattari tries to calm Shinobi but he also attacks him with his ninjato, before sending him back with a strong kick. Bakugo gets energized to fight back, but he finds himself being easily countered by Shinobi, eventually getting beaten by the more experienced Rider. Shinobi even copies his Hard Ninpo, solidifying his hand to counter Bakugo's powerful punches blow for blow. Soon, the enraged Shinobi uses a myriad of ninjutsu techniques to clearly overpower Bakugo, before hitting him with a charged kick and defeating him with a Finish Ninpo Rider Slash, sending Bakugo back and forcing him out of his transformation. Shinobi doesn’t stop as he activates another of his Finish Ninpo, charging his blade to try and attack a downed Johnny, only for Iroha to tell him to stop, blocking his path and pointing her kunai at him, ready to engage. At the same time, Hayase and a group of SWAT Police aim their guns at Shinobi, telling him to stand down. As Shinobi looks at the area, he simply chuckles, saying that in the end, this is what he gets for working with people. He suddenly uses Megaton Ninpo to summon strong purple winds and disappears within it, leaving everyone in dismay. Later, Rekka continues to assist with the continuing rescue operations. She sees a familiar girl being stretchered out by the paramedics before one of them informs her that Akane is badly injured but is out of danger. When she asks about the others, Hayase approaches her and simply says that Isamichi brought Iroha back to her home, while Johnny suddenly disappeared. When asked about Rentaro, he simply points out to an ambulance. Rekka sees Rentaro holding Akane’s hand as he assists the rest of the medics while they load her to an ambulance. In an apartment suite, a badly injured Johnny limps his way to his couch before dropping his Hyoutan on the table. As he tries to make himself comfortable, he recalls back to the hideout, seeing Rentaro transform into Shinobi as the Nin-Ju attacks him. He laughs loudly on his couch, not realizing that his Clay Hyoutan is starting to crack. "''With the royal gifts, balance to the spirit and the world is attained, as the waters flow freely from the spirit to the vessel. To separate them without the royal gifts is to be done through madness, for it will only bring nothing but more pain, as one soul is carried to its eventual destruction. Likewise, the vessels carry the same waters of life. Untuned, the waters may turn on its master, bringing in the forbidden power that may rival the beasts of the crimson moon.” - Scroll's text, as read by Rentaro Kagura Fan Casting * Rentaro Kagura: Hideya Tawada * Isamichi Konjo: Takuma Zaiki * Rekka Ayano: Kazusa Okuyama * Johnny Yoo: Chansung * Iroha Kagura: Asuka Hanamura * Akane Egusa: Fujiko Kojima * Yaminin: Masashi Ebara * Akira Hayase: Yukihiro Takiguchi * Master Gamano: Nobuo Kyō * Mina: Reiko Fujiwara * Tsunayoshi: Ataro Dojun Guest Cast * Konjo Group Employee: Yui Koike (cameo) * Paramedics: Fumika Baba (cameo), Ukyo Matsumoto (cameo) * Young Girl: Aya Marsh (cameo) Suit Actors * Kamen Rider Shinobi: Yuji Nakata * Kamen Rider Hattari: Shogo Teramoto * Kamen Rider Kurenai: Ryoko Gomi * Kamen Rider Bakugo: Yuya Nawata * Yaminin: Yasuhiko Imai * Black Yami Nin-Ju: Mizuho Nogawa Notes from Writer * This episode is the second of a two-part series, the first being ''Eighth Nin - Shinobi Rescue Squad! ''This is because the two episodes were originally written as one long episode. However, fleshing out the characters and plot elements allowed for this to be expanded into two episodes. ** Several scenes from the next episode were also placed here, all to flesh out the events more.